


A Special Sparring Session

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: haha i'm so sorry. there's a reason i don't write fight scenes too often and ^ is it.like this isn't quality but it IS incredibly self indulgent, as in it has mirajane + swords





	A Special Sparring Session

‘When in doubt, throw swords at a target like you’re playing darts’ – a _lovely_ piece of life advice by Erza Scarlet that didn’t really make sense to anyone, but that everyone was too terrified to question. Unfortunately for Mirajane ‘not a swordmaster’ Strauss, throwing swords like darts is… not an ingrained skill. So she decides to learn.

 

First are basic things like holding a sword and maintaining a proper stance; Erza demonstrates this beside her, handing Mira a blade and moving slowly to be observed, only breaking posture to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Then are attacks, practiced slowly while Erza snakes her arms down to Mira’s hands moving her until she gets a feel for it. It’d be so _easy_ to just arch her back and kiss Erza’s neck, to embarrass her half to death and turn her as red as her last name. She decides against it when she sees the focus on Erza’s face and feels her steady breath on Mira’s ear but vows to keep the thought for later.

After that she practices on her own against a dummy, cleaving its woven cover and pulling the straw insides to the ground while Erza judges her form from six paces back. Hmph. It’s fine, but instead of pining for the closeness of the previous step, Mira puts on her sweetest smile and says, “Hey Erza, why not spar with me? I’m sure it would be _much_ better practice than cutting away at this dummy.”

“Ah, yes, that’s a good idea. I’ll do my best not to go overboard.”

“Good luck with that last part, but don’t worry about it. I’m a quick learner.”

Erza raises an eyebrow and they begin.

 

It’s a simple sparring match for about 30 seconds before they become competitive, speeding up and hitting harder. Mira’s hands ache, footwork grows sloppy and she reprimands her thoughts for going ‘tch’ as she’s pushed back, desperately trying to think up a way to beat her foe.

Ah.

_AH!_

Mira stops gripping her weapon so tightly and lets Erza knock it out of her hands. In mere seconds she’s been spun around and held against her partner’s chest, sword held _just_ away from Mira’s throat. Perfect.

Erza’s about to say something taunting when she arches her back and turns her head to kiss Erza’s neck, pulling back only when she hears the clatter of the redhead’s blade on her own. It doesn’t take a moment for Mira to have Erza pinned and start searching for her lips beneath the new scarlet blush.

“You- I- _Cheater_!” There they are, shaky and far apart as she continues to cry ‘cheat’.

“Oh, I don’t know what you mean Miss Scarlet!” She gives Erza’s cheek a quick kiss before jumping up and offering a hand to the woman fumbling around on the floor. “Come on, there’s still stuff to teach me.”

“Oh I’ll teach you _something_ alright.” Mira pulls her up and definitely _doesn’t_ gulp at the sinister look on her face. “Time for a lesson in _serious_ swordplay.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm so sorry. there's a reason i don't write fight scenes too often and ^ is it.
> 
> like this isn't quality but it IS incredibly self indulgent, as in it has mirajane + swords


End file.
